


Boom

by mercutiglo



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Other, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Thunderstorms aren't the most common occurrence in Hyperion City and while Peter doesn't really notice/mind, Juno's not really a fan.





	Boom

The weather in Hyperion City was usually fairly tame, but sometimes there were storms in the atmosphere that simply could not be reworked by the Hyperion Weather System, and the most common type of storm was thunderstorms. Reports show that they happened significantly less often than they did on Earth, but they still happened regularly enough that most people simply continued on with their lives, since it was often only slightly more than a regular rain storm, simply with some added lightning and thunder.

 

Except the thunder part is what Juno Steel really took issue with.

 

They only happened a couple times a year, but by this point Rita had learned that if there was a thunderstorm scheduled for later in the week, any meetings that had been arranged for that day would have to be moved, there would be no cases taken that day, and Juno would most certainly not be in the office that day, and be even more of a tensed, stressed out mess all week than usual. 

 

Peter wasn’t up to anything, so he decided that he might as well try and spend the day with Juno, since when he called the office Rita had only told him that Juno wasn’t in that day. He had called Juno, but he hadn’t picked up, and hadn’t responded to any of the messages he had sent him either. Peter would be more concerned if Juno were even slightly more adept at technology, but he thought Juno could at least manage those couple of basic tasks with his comms. He tried calling one more time while he was on his way over there, but again, no answer. He had only been through a couple of Martian thunderstorms at this point, maybe they knocked out the comms? But he had been able to call Rita…….

 

He continued to be surprised when he got to Juno’s apartment and it was locked. Surely even if he hadn’t actually responded to the messages, he had at least seen them? He knocked on the door. “Juno? Are you there?” He hadn’t really considered that maybe Juno wasn’t even home, but Rita had said that that was almost certainly where he was. He knocked harder. “Juno?” The sound of the rain on the exterior of the building seemed to be growing with every passing second. Maybe that rain was keeping him from being able to hear him?

 

He was preparing to break into the apartment when his comms pinged. He looked at it, and saw that it was a message from Juno. “Just pick the lock, it’s fine.” This worried Peter even more. Why would Juno not reply to any of his other messages, not even get up from wherever in the apartment he was? It wasn’t as though Peter hadn’t picked the lock many times before, an almost familiar pattern to his hands while he did it. He opened the door, looking around the apartment, looking for other clues that something might be wrong, nothing obviously jumping out as being out of place. “Juno?” A flash of lightning outside the windows lit up the mostly dark apartment momentarily, plunging it back into darkness as the roll of thunder washed over the building, causing the walls to shake a bit. It was louder than Peter had anticipated, but he suspected that it was since they were in such a tall apartment building, even though it wasn’t even that tall compared to others in Hyperion City. 

 

It was after this clap of thunder that Peter realized he heard something coming from Juno’s bedroom, almost like someone…. Crying? Peter dropped his soaked coat off next to the door, toeing off his wet shoes as well. He knew that the rain was unusual, but when he had left his own apartment earlier that morning it hadn’t been raining nearly as hard, so he was surprised at just how soaked he had gotten walking from his car up to Juno’s apartment building, but was glad that his jacket was long enough to keep him largely dry. Peter walked into the bedroom and looked around, not seeing anyone at all, especially not Juno. “Juno?” he asked again into the empty room. He noticed that the bed didn’t look right, the pillows were thrown about but none of the blankets that were usually on there were anywhere to be seen.

 

“I’m in here,” came a faint voice from behind him. He turned around, seeing only the door to the room and the door to the closet. He stood there for a moment, looking between the two doors, confused, until the closet door moved a little bit, cracking open, startling Peter a bit. He walked over to the closet door, pulling it open enough so that he could just barely see where Juno’s head was peeking out from behind a pile of blankets and various clothes that had been dragged off of their hangers. Juno’s eyes were peeking out between the hood of a sweatshirt and a blanket he had pulled up over him, and it was clear to Peter that the surrounding fabric was wet from tears. He looked as though he was going to say something, but it was at that moment that another flash of lightning went outside the window, causing Juno to pull the blanket back over his face and bring his hands up to his ears as the next roar of thunder passed over the building, a small whimper coming out of the pile of fabric that Juno Steel had become.

 

Peter wasn’t entirely sure, but he was starting to put it together. He kneeled down, moving a couple of the blankets and squeezing himself in the closet next to Juno under the blankets. He closed the closet door as he crawled in, wrapping himself around Juno and pulling the blankets back over the both of them. He hoped he wasn’t doing anything to make Juno feel any more uncomfortable, and was even more appreciative of the fact that his jacket had kept him mostly dry, his hair a bit damp but not too bad.

 

Juno was concerned at first, worried that he was pulling away the blankets that stood between him and the weather outside, but when Peter simply pulled himself under the covers next to him, wrapping himself around Juno, Juno realized that even without knowing what was wrong, he was simply willing to crawl into the tiny space to help comfort him. Juno looked at Peter’s face, hard to make out in the darkness despite being mere inches from his own, and a fresh batch of tears began to fall as he wrapped himself into the embrace of Peter’s arms. “I’m sorry, it’s silly, I know, it’s just -” More thunder from outside cut him off, causing him to squeeze Peter tighter. Peter shushed him, pressed kisses into his hair, pulling Juno in closer. “It’s one of those dumb things, a big thunderstorm when I was little where Ben and I were stuck at school, back at a time when I hated school more than I hated home, back at a time when I thought that my mother could actually do something about the weather going on, back at a time where I didn’t fear her even more than I feared the ground-shaking noises.” Juno shuddered into Peter’s grasp. “I’m sorry, I could have at least unlocked the door so you didn’t have to break into my apartment again.”

 

“Juno, it’s okay, you don’t need to be sorry about it,” Peter responded, stroking at Juno’s hair while the sound of rain falling outside seemed to somehow get even stronger. “It’s okay, I’m here for you,” he said, leaning his head on Juno’s. “I’ll be here as long as you want me to be here.”

 

Juno turned his head to look at Peter, and even through the darkness Peter could see the smile across Juno’s face. “I hope you’re ready to be here for a long time, then….”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, who's shocked at how much self-projection I just did on this lady? Also, who wants to come cuddle with me next time there's a thunderstorm? Only requirements are to be nice to me and don't whine about getting warm under a lot of quilts.
> 
> Kudos/Comment/Subscribe/Share/Scream/do whatever if you enjoyed this, keep an eye out for other thunderstorm fics from other fandoms and also keep an eye out for the number of fics that I need to be writing for this holiday season (none of which are this)


End file.
